


The Legend of Gilbert DRUNK [PODFIC]

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, lavenderfrost, litrapod (litra), Night_Inscriber, Opalsong, RsCreighton, sisi_rambles



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: #RatedG, (the Brian/Pat can be read as together or gen as you will), 3 Hour Roast of Opalsong, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Brian plays Link, Crossdressing, Drunk Podfic, Flirting, Game Reviews, Greudo are Trans Inclusive, Heights (fear of), Homesickness, Humour, Implied Relationships, Let's Play, Loneliness, M/M, Magical Virtual Reality, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Revali is Tsundere, Sidon is G-A-Y, Social Media, The Jorts Are The True Winners Here, Virtual Reality, YouTube, all in good fun, jorts, non-standard text format, only AU in tech level, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night_Inscriber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Nintendo is about to release their new Magitech VR system.  Polygon’s Brian David Gilbert gives us a sneak peak by testing this system to its limits in a non-stop immersive playthrough of its launch title: a re-release of an old favourite, Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.  The Let’s Plays and other videos are bound to be legendary.This is the version of this podfic that we recorded on New Years Eve.  Includes so very much roasting of Opalsong for her inability to rate things properly.  Tonnes of laughter and good times.
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Legend of Gilbert DRUNK [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Legend of Gilbert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304799) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 



> FINALLY edited and posted this! 
> 
> In case not all the podficcers present are listed in the creator space, here we all are: Opalong, RsCreighton, AJ, litrapod, Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, night_inscriber, sisi_rambles, lavenderfrost, & Arkadyevna.
> 
> (why ao3, why do you not let me invite co-creators without a change in settings :S)

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Polygon/Legend%20of%20Gilbert%20DRUNK.mp3) | 03:11:02 | 131.4 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

[ _Main Theme - Breath of the Wild_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AX8nR3828Vo) by Neku 

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
